1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of distributing information and energy, and in particular, to a system and method of distributing information, light, and thermal energy using fiber optics and optical wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onslaught of the digital era, the need for the ability to transmit greater and greater amounts of information is of major concern to users and service providers. This information includes voice communications, data communications and video data. One method used to transmit almost unlimited amounts of information is through the use of fiber optic systems. The fiber optic systems can transmit vast amounts of data to a great number of users, all at the speed of light. Although this increase in data transfer is possible in fiber optic systems, present wireless optical technologies are limited in their bandwidth capacities. Another method for the transmission of information is through the use of wireless networks. Cellular and Bluetooth™ technologies are common relatively short distance wireless transmission systems. Satellite and microwave systems provide longer-range wireless transmission distances, but are quite susceptible to atmospheric conditions, and the microwave systems in cases of over-exposure may cause bodily injury. Each of these systems can be utilized in one degree or another in buildings to transceive data and voice communications. Unfortunately, the freedom associated with the wireless systems cannot be combined with the bandwidth capabilities available to the fiber optic based systems. Also, the IEEE 802.11 infrared extension uses an infrared (IR) band that is not compatible with present fiber optic systems and requires extensive conversion hardware, which limits total bandwidth capabilities. Other proposed systems include optical wireless systems and millimeter band systems. Unlike much longer wavelength systems, such as microwave, cellular and cordless technologies, optical and millimeter bands do not penetrate building structures as thoroughly, and so a means for effective distribution of coverage for these wavelengths within buildings is a pre-requisite to convenient communications.
Another well-known use of optical fibers is the transmission of small amounts of decorative lighting. One example commonly found on the market is to provide colored lighting input into optical fibers to illuminate the tips of the fibers for use as Christmas trees and other decorations. These uses only deliver a small amount of light per optical fiber and have been limited to purely decorative functions.
Providing light to all areas of a building requires the installation of standard copper wires and lamps. The typical lamps are fluorescent or incandescent. These wire based systems are electrically and thermally less than ideal. The energy losses in the copper wires caused by their internal resistances are also less than ideal. Additionally, the loss of thermal energy, particularly in incandescent lamps, is quite high. If copper wires are used to convey information signals, however, the bandwidth is extremely limited because large variations in resistance and propagation speed over the frequency spectrum of such a signal cause severe corruption due to “signal dispersion”.
Another area of consumer concern is the heating and cooling of buildings and other indoor environments. Great amounts of money and time are spent on research to develop and produce systems that conserve energy, limit energy losses and are environmentally friendly. For example, insulating pipes in a hydronic heating system is one method to reduce energy losses in the system; insulating ductwork in a forced air system is another. Also, in both the hydronic and forced air heating systems, the space required for piping the hydronic system and installing the ductwork for the forced air system increases building outfitting costs and limits the usable space.
Individually, each of these systems can provide certain functions, but efficient systems for the distribution of information, light and thermal energy that save money, space and energy have yet to be developed. Also, the redundancy needed to incorporate each of the systems into a building escalates that costs dramatically.
There is therefore a need to provide an information and energy distribution system that is economical, space saving and that can increase energy efficiency, while providing unprecedented fiber-compatible wireless performance (Giga (G) to tera bits-per-second (bps)) and user mobility without receptacles, the ability to provide heating, with the elimination of pipes/ducts and mechanical furnaces/air conditioning, for greater efficiency, cleanliness, reliability, and control, and a central, room controlled lighting for greater light energy efficiency especially in large buildings.